So Far Away
by No. Looking
Summary: Untuk Chiko-Silver Lady. Selamat atas kelulusannya!/Maaf aku membohongimu, maaf, maaf.../Jadi waktu kita bersama tinggal sedikit? Jangan membohongiku, aku tahu semuanya...


**SO FAR AWAY**

Rate : T

Genre : Romance and Hurt/Comfort

Warning : **SHOU-AI! **_Chara Death_, AU kinda, GJ, OOC, typo, kata-kata nista, alur kecepatan

Disclaimer : Kuroshitsuji By Toboso Yana, So far away By Avenged Sevenfold(inspirated by this song), Fall From A Star By Kill Paradise

Untuk Chiko Silver-Lady

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

—_ENJOY READING—_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Memang tiada rasa takut_

_Memang tiada rasa malu_

_Namun diri selalu terkekang, haus cecap kebebasan_

_._

_**Malam hari tanggal 2 Januari Tahun 1985 di depan sebuah rumah mungil di London, Britania Raya.**_

"Keluar kau!" teriak seorang wanita beriris _Deep Blue _pada remaja yang jatuh tersungkur di depan pintu rumahnya. Remaja yang memiliki warna bola mata yang sama dengannya tersebut hanya diam sembari menyentuh pipinya yang merah karena tamparan wanita didepannya.

"Jangan pernah kembali lagi!" teriak wanita tersebut—lagi. Air mata menetes dari manik biru diwajahnya. Ia kemudian melempar barang-barang milik remaja di depannya dengan kasar. Remaja tersebut mengaduh kesakitan akibat barang-barang yang dilempar hingga jatuh menimpa tubuh ringkihnya dan membuatnya semakin terperosok dalam salju yang cukup tebal menutupi tanah.

_**BLAM**__!_

Pintu rumah di depannya tertutup dengan amat kasar. Remaja tersebut hanya diam seraya memunguti barang-barang miliknya yang ada dalam tas ransel besar, yang hanya berisi setengah dari pakaian yang seharusnya ada dalam lemari kamarnya.

'_Ternyata penyihir tua pun memiliki hati, eh?'_ batin remaja tersebut. Tanpa bertanya lagi pada wanita yang mengusirnya, ia sudah paham bahwa wanita tersebut sudah tidak lagi menyayanginya, dan membakar habis barang-barang miliknya yang ada dalam rumah mereka, kecuali tas ransel butut yang diisi setengah dari pakaiannya.

Remaja tersebut mendongak menatap langit bersalju. Tak ada raut wajah penyesalan dalam dirinya walau pun ia telah diusir dari kediamannya. Tak ada raut wajah malu walau pun beberapa orang yang melewatinya berbisik-bisik tidak jelas.

Sedih? Tidak!

Takut? Tidak!

Malu? Tidak!

Bebas? IYA!

Ya, benar! Kini ia bebas! Tak ada belenggu dari wanita yang mengusirnya, ia dapat merasakan dinginnya salju di alam terbuka setelah dalam 13 Tahun hidupnya selalu dikurung. Aah, betapa indahnya salju ini...

Remaja itu tersenyum manis sekali, hingga membuat semua orang yang melihatnya mengira ia sudah gila. Keluar rumah tanpa baju hangat namun membawa ransel dan tersenyum manis? ANEH!

"Aah... ah... haha! Ahhahahahahaha! Akhirnya... aku bebas!" pekik remaja tersebut seraya tertawa riang. Ia pun meninggalkan 'mantan' rumahnya dengan wanita pengusir yang harusnya ia panggil "Ibu".

Sebelum benar-benar pergi, ia menoleh ke arah 'mantan' rumahnya dan berucap,

"SELAMAT TINGGAL, NENEK TUA JELEK JAHAT YANG MENGUSIR PUTRANYA INI! JANGAN RINDU PADAKU, AKU TAK AKAN PERNAH KEMBALI LAGI! AHAHAHAHA!"

Benar-benar bagaikan orang gila.

Tapi, apa pedulinya? Toh kini ia bebas.

_._

_Rasa sakit menjalar, membusuk dari hati_

_Namun 'kan selalu terobati dalam syuting film bernama 'kehidupan'_

_._

_**Malam hari tanggal 4 Januari Tahun 1985 di sebuah restoran di London, Britania Raya.**_

"Kita putus! Jangan pernah berharap kau akan menemuiku lagi!" ucap seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang pada seorang pemuda berusia sekitar 20-an seraya berlari dari meja restoran yang mereka gunakan.

"Tunggu, Paula!" panggil pemuda tersebut pada tunangannya, Paula. Pemuda tersebut hanya bisa pasrah saat tunangannya melepas cincin _Emerald _yang indah dan melemparnya ke arahnya. Ya, cincin pertunangan mereka.

Seketika itu juga, mulutnya terkunci. Keinginan untuk membalik tubuh tunangannya dan memeluknya erat tak dapat ia lakukan.

Aah...

... hidup itu menyakitkan, ya?

Dengan langkah gontai, ia memilih keluar dari restoran tersebut setelah membayar biayanya.

Ia terus berjalan sembari menggeggam erat cincin yang sebelumnya dikenakan tunangannya. Tak dihiraukannya godaan dari mulut manis wanita-wanita muda yang terpesona pada ketampanannya.

Berjalan dan berjalan tanpa lelah hingga ia lupa arah untuk pulang. Tak di pedulikannya pula rasa sakit menyerang tubuhnya yang sejak kecil lemah. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia mendapati seorang remaja yang membawa roti dan berlari ke arahnya.

"Berhenti, pencuri!" teriak seorang pria tua yang mengejar remaja tersebut. "Kau tak akan bisa menangkapku!" balas si remaja. Ia terus berlari dengan tas ransel yang ada si punggungnya membuat pemuda yang berhenti melangkah menarik kesimpulan bahwa ia pencuri.

Tak lama ia sampai pada tempat berpijaknya seorang pemuda yang baru saja diputuskan oleh tunangannya yang sudah diceritakan tadi. Pemuda tersebut melihat rambut kelabu halus si remaja. Ia terpaku.

'_Betapa halusnya rambut anak ini...'_ batinnya. Ia pun melihat bola mata remaja tersebut dan kembali terpaku.

'_Ya, Tuhan... sungguh warna mata yang indah, menghanyutkanku dalam bola mata birunya... sungguh sosok yang cantik' _batinnya—lagi. Terpesona, eh?

"Tolong tangkap dia!" pinta pria tua yang mengejar si remaja yang err, CANTIK tersebut membuyarkan lamunannya.

Segara ia menangkap lengan si remaja dan mengunci gerakannya.

"LEPASKAN!" teriak remaja tersebut. Suaranya sungguh merdu, bagaikan denting lonceng yang dibunyikan oleh para malaikat.

"Tidak, sebelum kau mengembalikan roti yang kau curi." Jawab sang pemuda dingin.

"TIDAK MAU! AKU BELUM MAKAN APA PUN SEJAK PAGI!" bentak remaja kelabu tersebut. Sejak di usir oleh wanita yang harusnya ia panggil 'Ibu', ia memang belum makan apa pun di pagi hari kedua. Hari pertama—kemarin—sudah ia lalui dengan mencuri roti, buah, dan teh yang ada dalam sebuah rumah yang tak terkunci walau pun pemiliknya sedang pergi.

"Hah?" sang pemuda yang mendapat bentakan tersebut hanya diam kebingungan. Belum makan sejak pagi? Aneh, apa orang tuanya tidak memberinya makan?

"Akhirnya kau tertangkap! Kembalikan daganganku!" ucap pria korban pencurian si remaja. Kalau sudah begini, terpaksa remaja tersebut mengembalikan roti yang ia curi daripada mendapat tinju, bukan? Wajah cemberut dan kesal terebut membuatnya terlihat manis... dan menimbulkan semburat merah pada pipi pemuda yang memegangi lengannya.

"Huh, dasar! Anak nakal tak tahu diuntung! Orang tuamu pasti sudah membuangmu!"

_**DEG**__!_

Remaja tersebut terlihat sangat tersinggung oleh ucapan pria tua tersebut. Sang pemuda yang sadar akan hal itu pun melonggarkan pegangannya di lengan si remaja serta beranjak pergi dari tempatnya terpaku, lalu berucap, "Jika urusan anda telah selesai, kami permisi dulu. Sampai jumpa."

"Sampai jumpa, pemuda tampan! Aku berhutang budi padamu!" ucap pria tua itu pada sang pemuda. Pemuda tersebut hanya menanggapinya dengan 'sama-sama' yang nyaris tak terdengar.

"Hei, nak, siapa namamu?" tanya pemuda tersebut pada remaja yang masih ia genggam lengannya yang anehnya ia mau menurut dibawa pergi.

"Ciel Phantomhive." jawab remaja itu singkat.

"Ciel? Nama yang bagus. Namaku Sebastian Michaelis, paggil saja Sebastian. Aku adalah mahasiswa yang juga bekerja sebagai penulis novel dan penulis lagu sekaligus vokalis sebuah grup musik. Salam kenal, Ciel!"

"Ya."

"Dimana rumahmu? Mari kuantar!" ajak Sebastian.

"Sayangnya aku sudah tak mau kembali ke sana, Sebastian." jawab Ciel sarkatis. "Kenapa?" tanya Sebastian kebingungan. Remaja di depannya ini... diusir dari rumahnya?

"Aku tak dibutuhkan oleh pelacur itu." jawabnya tenang. Sebastian makin mengernyitkan dahi. Pelacur? Ibu-nyakah?

"Maaf, menyinggung, tapi apa maksudmu dengan 'pelacur'? memang Ibumu seperti itu?" Sebastian mulai merasa iba.

"Ya. Apa bedanya menjadi simpanan seorang pengusaha kaya yang sudah menikah atas nama 'CINTA' lalu ditinggal ketika diketahui hamil dan di beri uang ganti rugi serta biaya persalinan tanpa biaya untuk menghidupiku dengan menjadi pelacur yang menjajakan tubuhnya agar mendapat uang dari pria hidung belang yang haus akan _Sex_?"

Sebastian terkejut atas penjelasan singkat kata dari kehidupan Ciel. Sekeras itukah kehidupannya?

Saat itu pula Ciel menyadari kebodohannya. Demi Tuhan, ia baru saja 'curhat' pada orang asing! "Lalu apa maumu dengan masih menggenggam lenganku, Sebastian?" lanjut Ciel. Bukankah lelah rasanya jika berjalan dengan lengan ditarik?

Sebastian terdiam sejenak. Ia juga tak mengerti mengapa ia masih menggenggam lengan Ciel. Seketika itu juga terlintas sebuah ide cemerlang diotaknya.

"Jadilah adikku! Itu jauh lebih baik daripada kau hidup terlunta-lunta!" ucap Sebastian spontan. Ia mengharapkan jawaban yang bagus dari remaja _Freak _di depannya, tapi...

"HAAH?"

... sungguh, yang diucapkannya barusan bukanlah sebuah jawaban!

"Jadi? Kau mau tidak? Kalau kau tidak mau makan tiap hari, sih, tak masalah... lagipula aku sudah tak punya orang tua, kau ingin melakukan apa pun, bahkan menghancurkan rumahku pun hanya aku yang marah." tawar Sebastian lagi. Kali ini lengkap dengan seringai iblis yang amat kejam namun memabukkan.

_Gosh_, ia menginginkan Ciel dengan maksud tersembunyi rupanya!

Yang ditanya pun mulai menimbang-nimbang, antara menjadi adik dari pemuda aneh yang lebih terlihat sebagai _Pedophillia _mesum atau hidup terlunta-lunta tanpa makan dan minum, hanya mencuri. Jelas siapa pun akan memilih yang pertama, bukan?

"... baiklah..." _Oh, yeah!_ Seringai iblis Sebastian makin mengembang!

"Bagus! Ayo, kita pulang ke rumah!"

"TUNGGU DULU! ADA SYARATNYA!" teriak Ciel ketika Sebastian makin menarik lengannya, dan sukses membuat Sebastian mengerem tindakannya.

"... apa syaratnya?" tanya Sebastian lembut meski dalam hati berkata, _'Sialan, tidak usah pakai syarat-syarat segala, dong! Membuang waktuku saja!'_.

"Aku ingin kau tidak pernah mengkhianatiku apalagi membuangku, selalu menjadi kekuatanku, dan tidak akan pernah berbohong padaku."

Lagi-lagi Sebastian terdiam. Syarat yang tak sulit sebenarnya, namun tak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi ke depan, 'kan?

"Aku sanggupi persyaratanmu." ucap Sebastian tenang, mengembangkan senyum diwajah Ciel.

"Kau janji?"

"Janji!"

"Terima kasih, Sebastian! Untuk yang tadi... juga yang kali ini..." ucap Ciel dengan wajah merah seraya tersenyum lebar serta memegang tangan Sebastian yang besar. Ia mulai 'tertarik' pada Sebastian. Yang diberi ucapan 'terima kasih' hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Sama-sama. Nah... ayo, kita pulang... ke rumah ku dan rumah barumu."

"Tentu!" jawab Ciel riang. Aah... hidup itu indah, ya? Penuh asam-manis kehidupan...

_._

_Hidup hambar tanpa variasi_

_Melihat segala yang tak dapat dilihat orang lain_

_Usaha 'tuk tambali lubang hati_

_._

_**Malam hari tanggal 4 Januari Tahun 1986, kediaman Michaelis, London, Britania Raya.**_

"Ciel Phantomhive, aku sudah tidak bisa menganggapmu sebagai adikku lagi." ucap Sebastian Michaelis terhadap adik angkatnya, Ciel Phantomhive seusai makan malam. Ucapannya kontan membuat Ciel yang tak ingin mengganti nama keluarganya tersebut merasa takut.

Ya, takut jika Sebastian mengingkari janjinya untuk tidak pernah mengkhianatinya. Jika itu terjadi, maka ia akan hidup terlunta tanpa Sebastian yang menjaganya diselokan kotor.

"Kau..."

"Sesungguhnya aku sudah sadar sejak kita pertama kali bertemu. Hari ini setahun yang lalu. Aku tak ingin bersamamu sebagai kakak." potong Sebastian. "Karena..." lanjutnya yang kemudian ditimpali Ciel,

"Lalu kenapa kau mau berjanji padaku untuk tidak pernah mengkhianatiku dan selalu jujur padaku? BAIK! Aku keluar!" timpal pemuda berambut _Green Grayish _tersebut.

"Tunggu, CIEL!" panggil Sebastian terhadap Ciel yang semakin jauh melangkah menuju kamarnya.

"Kita sudah bukan lagi saudara, Mr. Michaelis!" ucap Ciel seraya membuak pintu lemari pakaiannya.

"Hei, dengarkan aku dulu!" ucap Sebastian tak mau kalah. Sayangnya Ciel tak mengindahkan ucapan Sebastian. Kalau sudah begini, terpaksa Sebastian membuatnya mendengarkan ucapannya dengan cara APA PUN.

_**CUP**__!_

"Mmh!" teriak Ciel tertahan. Sebastian, kakak angkatnya... MENCIUMNYA? Hei, yang dicuri Sebastian adalah _First Kiss_-nya!

Wajah Ciel makin memerah, terjepit antara perasaan senang sekaligus takut. Senang karena ia MEMANG MENYUKAI Sebastian. Takut karena ia akan kehilangan sosok yang melindunginya sebagai 'kakak'. Tak lebih tak kurang.

Hanya 2 menit, lalu Sebastian melepas _Soft Kiss_ yang juga adalah ciuman mantan tunangan serta mantan pacarnya tak ada satu pun yang pernah merasakan manisnya bibir ranum sang Michaelis muda.

"Inilah... penyebab aku tak bisa menganggapmu sebagai adikku."

"... hah?" Ciel makin tak percaya pada apa yang di ucapkan Sebastian.

"Karena aku mencintaimu, Ciel. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku, bukan sekedar adik angkatku? Yah... mungkin aneh memang karena kita sesama jenis... tapi cinta tak mengenal gender, usia, kondisi fisik, dan lain-lain, bukan?" tawar Sebastian. Ciel makin tak percaya sekaligus senang. Melihat mata Sebastian saja sudah jelas. Ia tak ragu sedikit pun dan tidak berbohong sama sekali.

INI BUKAN MIMPI, 'KAN?

"Jadi?" jeda, "Bagaimana?" tanya Sebastian dengan wajah merah dengan jantung berdegup kencang. Tanpa ia sadari, sebutir air mata menetes dari manik biru Ciel yang kemudian langsung memeluknya erat, seakan takut kehilangan.

"Ciel...?" Sebastian sedikit bingung karena ia menyadari pakaiannya basah terkena air mata Ciel. "Kau..." jeda, "... membenciku?" Ciel menjawabnya dengan menggeleng pelan.

"Marah?" lagi-lagi Ciel menggeleng.

"Lalu... kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Sebastian membuat Ciel terdiam. "Aku menangis... bukan karena sedih..."

"Eh?"

"Aku menangis... karena aku juga mencintaimu..."

Tanpa Sebastian sadari, ia membelalakkan mata, terkejut jawaban yang ia dapat dari bibir remaja _freak-but-he-love-him-so-much_. Seringainya terlihat lagi.

"Hee... lalu... apa jawabanmu?" tanya—goda Sebastian dengan nada nakal, walau ia tahu jawabannya.

"_Shut the fuckin' up._" jawab Ciel kasar lalu mencium bibir Sebastian dengan amat ganas. Kini mereka bukan lagi kakak-beradik. Mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang SEDIKIT di luar batas wajar.

_._

_Hei, jawab aku_

_Apa kau akan selalu disini?_

_Akankah kau tinggal selamanya?_

_Oh, tentu tidak_

_._

_**Sore hari pada tanggal 29 Maret Tahun 1987, di kediaman Michaelis, London, Britania Raya.**_

"Aku tidak bisa terima, Claude!" bentak Sebastian pada dokter pribadi yang sedang berkunjung ke rumah dan duduk di sofa ruang tamunya, Claude Faustus.

"Aku juga sesungguhnya tak mau mengatakannya, tapi... maaf, Sebastian..." ucap Claude lirih di depan Sebastian.

"Aku... tak percaya... katakan bahwa itu bohong, kawan!" ucap Sebastian dengan senyum yang ia paksakan. Ciel yang diam-diam menguping pembicaraan mereka hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Kalau kau seperti itu justru mengerikan, bodoh..." protesnya lirih. Ia lalu melanjutkan menguping.

"Kau..." jeda, "... hanya memiliki waktu setahun karena kanker otak, Sebastian..." ucap dokter berambut hitam dan bermata emas tersebut dengan air mata yang menggantung di sudut matanya.

"Maaf, kawan... aku... gagal menjadi dokter... aku bahkan... gagal sebagai sahabatmu... aku... bersalah pada mendiang Ibumu yang memintaku untuk menjagamu baik-baik... maaf..." air mata sang dokter pun menetes. Mengalir pelan seolah mengejek.

"... ini semua bukan salahmu..." hibur Sebastian yang mulai menahan air mata pada Claude, teman masa kecilnya yang diminta almarumah ibunya untuk menjaga dan megingatkan Sebastian karena tubuhnya yang lemah. Jika ia meninggal, siapa yang akan melindungi Ciel?

Diluar ruang tamu, Ciel membolakan matanya, lalu terisak dalam diam.

"Jadi... kau akan segera pergi, eh?" tanyanya yang ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri.

Dan sejak hari itu juga hidup Sebastian dan Ciel berubah.

_._

_Tak tahulah diriku akan arti hidup_

_Tanpa dirimu, sayang,_

_Waktu berlalu, secepat angin berhembus_

_Kobarkan sang jago api dalam pikiran_

_Hapuskan segala tentangmu_

_Walau banyak yang ingin kusampaikan_

_._

_**Pagi hari tanggal 12 Juli Tahun 1987, kediaman Michaelis, London, Britania Raya.**_

Seorang pemuda beriris _Scarlet _tengah kesulitan membuka matanya. Ia masih ingin merasakan kenyamanan kasur serta bantalnya, sayang waktu tidak mengizinkannya.

"Nngh... jam 7, ya...?" ucapnya pemuda tersebut—Sebastian— seraya menggosok matanya yang masih berkabut. Ia pun beranjak bangun dan alangkah terkejutnya ketika ia menoleh ke samping untuk mengambil ponsel namun mendapati sebuah kue bertuliskan '_Happy Birthday_' disebelahnya.

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN KE-21, SEBASTIAN!" ucap Ciel riang yang tiba-tiba memeluk tubuh Sebastian dari belakang.

"UWAAA! Ciel! Kau mengejutkanku!" pekik Sebastian kaget. Ia ingin menegur 'istri'-nya karena membuatnya _Sport _jantung di pagi hari, tapi, kalau mendengar suara riang sang uhukistriuhuk... tidak jadi, deh.

"Kau suka?" tanya Ciel dengan mata berbinar satu paket dengan senyum polos manis namun seksi serta baju tidur yang menggoda iman.

Sebastian _Speechless_. Siapa yang tidak diam 1000 bahasa kalau melihat kerah baju yang memperlihatkan sedikit dada sang pemakai, paha yang sedikit terekspos, serta suara hangat nan mengoda di pagi hari, dan membuat otak berpikiran yang _Iya-iya_.

"... kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" tanya Ciel yang—entah sadar atau tidak— tengah memasang _Kitty Eyes_, bukan _Puppy Eyes_ karena ia tahu Sebastian membenci anjing(Apa hubungannya?).

Sebastian tetap diam, dan melepas tangan Ciel yang memeluknya dari belakang. Kini matanya menatap Ciel dengan tajam. Sebastian maju beberapa langkah mendekati Ciel yang mundur sedikit demi sedikit. Ciel yang melihat tatapan aneh dari Sebastian mulai ketakutan.

"Seba-"

_**CUP**__!_

Mulut Ciel terbungkam oleh mulut Sebastian. Kaget memang, namun ia memutuskan untuk menutup mata, menikmati permainan lidah Sebastian dipagi hari.

"Mmh..." erang Ciel waktu merasakan tubuhnya didorong jatuh ke atas kasur Sebastian.

"Akh..." desahnya saat bibir bawahnya digigit kecil Sebastian, meminta izin untuk 'menjajah' mulutnya. Ciel menolak, akibatnya Sebastian memasukkan tangannya di balik baju Ciel, menggelitiknya hingga mulutnya terbuka dan berhasil!

Sebastian langsung memasukkan lidahnya, mengabsen gigi Ciel, menelusuri rongga mulutnya lalu mengajak lidahnya berdansa.

Sekitar 5 menit, lalu dilepaskannya _Morning Kiss _yang ganas tadi.

Ditatapnya dalam-dalam mata Ciel, lalu berucap, "Terima kasih, _Dear_..."

Yang ditatap hanya bisa _Blushing _tingkat Dewa dan 'pasrah' menjadi korban 'kekerasan' dalam ciuman mereka di pagi hari untuk kedua kalinya.

_._

_Berpelukan dengan rencana masa depan_

_Bodohnya,_

_Kebohongan ini terus menua_

_Kadaluarsa akan waktu_

_Menulikan telinga, menguatkan diri_

_Walau tahu kebenaran begitu sakit_

_Oh sungguh naif_

_._

_**Malam hari tanggal 12 Oktober 1987, di sebuah gedung **_**Outdoor**_** di pusat kota London, Britania Raya**_

Malam hari di London yang penuh dengan bintang diwarnai dengan suara nyanyian dan musik yang merdu.

"_Come on, London! What is the song you're request?_" sapa sekaligus tanya seorang pemuda berambut hitam layaknya_Ebony _terhadap masyarakat London yang menjadi penontonnya, di sebuah gedung _outdoor _tepatnya di Lawrence _Square_, pusat perbelanjaan di kota London.

Banyak tangan yang terangkat hanya untuk meminta lagu, namun ia memilih secara acak. "_Huh? Please wait a second, I will go to you._" kata pemuda yang sudah kenali sebagai Sebastian Michaelis ketika ia melihat tangan salah seorang penggemarnya yang diangkat untuk me-_request _lagu.

"_Good night, Lady! What is the song you'll request?_" tanyanya ketika sudah sampai di hadapan seorang penggemar yang mengangkat tangannya tadi untuk mengusulkan lagu.

"_Give me 'Fall From a Star'!_" ucap gadis itu riang. Ia mengusulkan lagu bertempo sedang dengan tema cinta. Sebastian hanya tersenyummaklum. Lagu tersebut adalah salah satu lagu yang menunjang kesuksesan band miliknya.

Band? Ya!

Band bernama 'Your Pandora' yang beranggotakan Sebastian Michaelis sebagai vokalis, Claude Faustus sebagai bassist—yang juga dokter pribadi Sebastian—, Ronald Knox sebagai drummer, Joker Kelvin sebagai gitaris dan Grell Sutcliffe sebagai keyboardist.

Band yang telah meluncurkan 3 album dan berada di puncak kesuksesan. Saat ini mereka tengah menggelar konser di London untuk memperingati 3 tahun band mereka dan ternyata jumlah penonton yang datang sungguh banyak.

"_Okay, young lady! This song is for you tonight!_" ujar Sebastian dengan lantang membuat anggota band langsung menyiapkan posisinya. "_3, 2, 1... let's start the music!_"

Suara bass milik Claude dan permainan gitar Joker terdengar merdu. Tak lama, terdengar suara emas sang vokalis yang mengalun.

"_You're something special, something that I've never seen_

_My eyes are cupid and they're cooking up a dream_

_I want to kiss you. Do I?_

_I want to seal the deal._

_Your something that I want to touch and feel..._"

Suara yang tenang membuat siapa pun yang ada di sana terbius. Sungguh lagu yang enak didengar. Lirik manis penuh penghayatan membuat semua orang tersenyum.

Musik yang ringan dengan tempo sedang dan suara sang volkalis yang jernih membuat siapa pun terpana, sampai-sampai tak ada yang sadar bahwa Sebastian membawa Ciel yang ada di kursi VIP untuk berdiri di atas panggung bersamanya.

"_Fall... don't you really want to fall from a star?_

_You know that heaven is not that far from a star._

_I've bet you fallen deeper in the dark._

_Oh baby dream about it._"

Dibawanya Ciel dalam tarian, membuat sang remaja sedikit kikuk. Sesekali ia berdecih tanda tak bisa. Semakin ia menari, semakin banyak yang memperhatikan mereka.

Siapa pun tahu, Ciel Phantomhive adalah adik angkat dari vokalis grup band tepopuler saat ini, Sebastian Michaelis. Jadi, tak ada yang bingung kenapa Sebastian mengajak Ciel—yang merupakan lelaki— untuk menari bersamanya.

"Tenanglah... ayo ikuti gerakanku!" ucap Sebastian di sela-sela nyanyiannya. Terus terang ia sangat ingin tertawa melihat cara Ciel menari. Lucu dan imut.

"Berisik! Kau sendiri, 'kan yang memaksaku naik!"

Sebastian hanya tersenyum. Ia sangat senang, coretadiknyayangmalangcoret mau saja ia paksa untuk menari bersama. Dan penulis pun tahu bahwa pikirannya saat ini sangat egois. Membuat adiknya menari—walau tak bisa— hanya untuk sekedar bersama dengannya di malam penuh bintang ini.

Melihat senyum sang kakak yang akhir-akhir ini jarang terlihat, tanpa sadar Ciel terus menatapnya. "... Sebastian..." panggil Ciel dengan suara lirih.

"Ya?"

"... kita... akan selalu bersama, 'kan?" tanyanya dengan wajah memelas. Yang ditanya terdiam sesaat sebelum menjawab.

"... tentu, Ciel..." jeda, "Kita akan terus bersama sampai tua... ah, tidak. Selamanya!" jawab Sebastian riang menumbuhkan senyuman dan rona merah senang di wajah adik angkat merangkap kekasihnya tersebut.

"Janji?"

"Janji!"

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin Sebastian akan mengantarku tiap kali berangkat ke sekolah, menyuapiku ketika aku sakit, dan menyanyikanku sebuah lagu tiap akan tidur!" _my, my... my sweet Ciel_, kau sadar tidak bahwa permintaanmu itu sangat kekanakan?

"Ahahaha! Memangnya kau anak kecil? Yah, tapi tak apa!" ujar Sebastian lalu meneruskan lagunya.

"... _and I heard what you said_

_I got visions in my head_

_You make me suffer, watch a brake-dawn_

_I love it when you're red_

_I can see your inner prize_

_You seduce me with your eyes_

_I can feel it why don't we say it,_

_Love is in the sky..._"

Dalam hati, ia menambahkan, '_Jika aku masih hidup, Ciel..._'. sesungguhnya tanpa Sebastian tambahkan pun Ciel sudah tahu kenyataan. Hanya saja ia memilih diam dan tersenyum miris.

Gegara pikirannya, Sebastian terus menggandeng tangan Ciel seolah tak ingin kehilangan sampai lagu tersebut berakhir. Penggemar band-nya pun terus ber-'AAAWWHH~'-ria karena mengganggap adegan tersebut manis. Bukti kasih sayang seorang kakak terhadap adiknya.

_Well_, mereka tak tahu hubungan keduanya sebenarnya seperti apa bukan?

Tapi, hubungan mereka yang dalam sebentar lagi bukanlah rahasia...

_._

_Nyanyikan lagu itu, lagu terakhir_

_Permintaan manisnya yang terakhir_

_Karena bab ceritamu 'kan dikuburkan_

_Sekarang dan kemudian, coba temukan_

_Tempatmu, hanya untukmu_

_Dimana kau bisa selalu 'hidup',_

_Walau telah melebur dengan ironi_

_._

_**Malam hari tanggal 18 November 1987 di kediaman Michaelis, London, Britania Raya**_

_._

"FUAAAHH! AKHIRNYA RAMPUNG JUGA!" pekik Sebastian senang, ia sungguh sangat lega karena novel buatannya baru saja selesai ditulis. Hanya tinggal diserahkan dan di edit oleh editornya. Karena terlalu girang, ia bahkan tak sadar bahwa terdengar sebuah suara yang menanyainya.

"Hee... memang selama ini belum selesai?"

"Yap! Tapi kini sudah selesai! Akhirnya aku bisa berlibur bersama Ciel!"

"Kemana?"

"Bali sepertinya asyik..."

"Ooh... memang ceritanya seperti apa, sih?"

"Ceritanya tentang seorang gadis remaja yang tersesat di hutan berkabut yang angker, lalu memasuki ke sebuah _Mansion _yang sesungguhnya dihuni oleh 2 boneka miliknya ketika kecil yang dendam padanya, sehingga ia disiksa secara mental Dan fisik disana*."

"Wah! Cerita yang menarik. Apa genre-nya?"

"_Mystery, Supernatural, and Tragedy._"

"Misteri, ya? Aku ingin segera membacanya. Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau tak melupakan sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

"Hmm... apa, ya? Mungkin... keberadaanku yang kelelahan membawakan makan malam?" tanya suara itu—Ciel— yang tiba-tiba memeluk Sebastian dari belakang, bermaksud memberi kejutan—setelah menaruh makan malam Sebastian, tentunya.

"WAAAA! Hei, kau membuatku kaget, Ciel!" omel Sebastian karena acapkali dikagetkan oleh kekasihnya.

"Memang aku tak boleh memberimu kejutan? Aku bosan, habis, sepertinya laptopmu telah merebut perhatianmu selama 98 jam 58 menit 49 detik yang lalu." protes Ciel tenang dan membuat muka Sebastian langsung memerah.

"O-oh... kamu cemburu?" tanya balik Sebastian dengan seringai uhukmesumuhuk. "Menurutmu?" tanya Ciel—sekali lagi.

"... YA."

"Dan itulah jawabannya. Aku minta _bagian_-kusekarang juga." tambah Ciel. Ia mendekat ke arah wajah Sebastian dan mencium _kasar_ bibirnya. "Ukh... ungh..." desah Sebastian ketika lidah Ciel mulai 'nakal'.

"...!" Sebastian menjerit tertahan. Ciel menggigit bibirnya dan memaksa untuk masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Tangan kanannya mulai membuka kerah kemeja Sebastian dan tangan kirinya mendorong tengkuk Sebastian untuk memperdalam ciuman.

Pemuda bermata merah yang pada dasarnya **MESUM** tersebut semakin senang. Kenapa?

Karena itu berarti Ciel sudah mulai memiliki **PEMIKIRAN** yang sama dengannya!

Tapi keberuntungan Sebastian sepertinya kurang kuat. Hanya 8 menit, ciuman pun mereka lepaskan. Ciel hanya mengigit pelan perpotongan leher Sebastian dan membuat tanda kemerahan disana. _Kiss mark._ Tak kurang tak lebih dan sukses membuat Sebastian dan para _Fujodanshi_ menghela nafas kecewa.

"... hei..." panggil Sebastian terhadap Ciel yang sudah memerah—sangat— mukanya. "Apa?"

"Aku benar-benar berharap kau menciumku selama 15 menit, memelukku jika aku memasak, mencium pipiku jika aku menulis, menjadi nudis** dirumah, dan membakar 'jagung'*** bersama setiap malam... pasti asyik...!"

_**PLAAKK**__!_

"DASAR MESUUUMM!"

_**BLAM**__!_

Sebastian hanya bisa diam setelah mendapat 'hadiah' dan '_Night Kiss_' penuh cinta dari kekasihnya tersebut. _Well_, itu berarti, Ciel selalu memikirkannya, bukan? Menyediakan tempat hanya untuknya di pikirannya yang masih polos. Apalagi sampai cemburu...

Bukankah itu berarti bahwa remaja itu **SANGAT** mencintainya?

"... _My, my_... sepertinya pintu kamarku harus direparasi..."

_._

_**Malam hari tanggal 14 Desember 1987 di jalanan menuju kediaman Michaelis, London, Britania Raya**_

"Ciel pasti senang jika menerima ini..." ucap Michaelis muda dalam perjalannya pulang ke baru saja membeli perlengkapan natal dan 'rencana rahasia'. "Fufu... rasaya aku sudah melihat senyum malu penuh kebahagiannnya yang manis itu..."

Ia terus berjalan sambil membawa kantong belanjaannya. Senyum tak pernah absen dari wajahnya hingga terasa nyeri dikepalanya dan rasa mual hebat yang menghujam perutnya.

"...!" ia berhenti sejenak, lalu berjalan lagi.

Satu blok...

Dua blok...

Sebentar lagi ia sampai. Namun, bukan berarti ia dapat tenang, karena...

... mendadak rasa sakit kembali datang. Kali ini terasa sangat sakit dari sebelumnya.

"AKH!"

_**BRUKK**_

Langkahnya yang gontai sukses membuat barang belanjaannya jatuh perlahan dan membuatnya terpaksa menunduk untuk memungut barang-barang tersebut dengan rasa sakit yang amat sangat dikepala. Tapi semua rasa sakit ia hiraukan hingga ia sampai di depan pintu rumahnya. Walau, selama perjalanan ia tetap saja tak bisa menghindari rasa sakit.

Tangannya gemetar.

Ia tahu.

Kepalanya sakit.

Ia tahu.

Dan tubuhnya lemas.

Ia tahu!

Tapi ia tak peduli, agar ia bisa memenuhi janjinya pada Ciel, ia terus menerus menahan diri agar kesadarannya tak menghilang. Jika ia pingsan di saat seperti ini, recana masa depannya bersama Ciel bisa kacau.

Diketuknya pintu rumahnya yang nyaman, namun tak kunjung ada yang membuka. Firasat buruk mulai menghantuinya.

Dan benar saja!

"OHOKK! OHOKK!"

_**CRAAT**__!_

"...! ... Si... al...!" rintihnya menahan sakit. Ia benar-benar tak berdaya, darah segar mewanai telapak tangannya yang berbalut sarung tangan wol.

Batuk darah.

"... sial... di... UHUKK! OHOKK!"

_**CRAAT**__!_

"AARGH!"

Kakinya gemetar, tak kuat menahan tubuhnya. Entah ini sudah batuk darah yang keberapa sejak ia berusia 13 tahun.

Bagaikan _Liquorice_ yang menyala di tanah, tetesan darah mewarnai salju putih disekitarnya. Entah kenapa bagian ini mirip sekali dengan salah satu adegan di novel misteri karyanya yang baru saja diterbitkan akhir-akhir ini.

"... '_tetes darah dan peluh berjatuhan mengiringi rasa sakit ini. Darah yang menghiasi salju ini adalah darah mereka yang menderita dalam sunyi_'... haha... rasanya ini mulai mirip dengan salah satu _Scene_ dinovelku... ya... mirip sekali!"

Sebastian tertawa pelan. Ia tertawa sekaligus merutuki kondisi tubuhnya yang lemah. Ia tak menyangkanya bahwa akan melihat salju berwarna merah—karena darah. Ia hanya pernah meng-imajinasikannya.

'_Terjebak dalam rasa sakit... bahkan harus memohon berjuta-juta kali pada-Nya... kau tak akan bisa membayangkannya! Kau tahu? Hanya saat ini sajalah kita dapat menikmati waktu bersama...'_

Sebastian tercengang. Beberapa kalimat novelnya kembali berputar di otaknya. Entah kenapa ia bisa memikirkannya kalimat-kalimat yang kini menurutnya membawa sial saja tersebut di saat genting seperti ini.

Tubuhnya semakin gemetar. Kepalanya makin terasa berat. Tubuhnya yang atletis sukses jatuh ke tanah.

"... cih... Ciel... dimana kau?..." Sebastian terus memanggil Ciel. Otaknya mulai kesulitan memproses apa yang tengah ia alami.

'_Semua kebahagiaanmu telah habis. Waktumu sengaja kami percepat mengingat semua dosamu. Kau saat ini begitu lemah, bagaikan anak kucing yang malang...'_

Lagi. 2 kalimat pertama langsung membuat matanya terbelalak.

'_Kebahagiaan yang telah habis?'_

'_Waktu yang sengaja dipercepat?'_

'_Semua dosa?'_

_**HELL NO!**_

Ia tak sudi pergi secepat ini. Masih banyak yang ingin ia lakukan.

Kebahagiaan? Tidak, sampai detik ini ia bahagia karena masih bisa menyebut nama Ciel.

Waktu yang dipercepat? Hei! Bukankah waktunya masih ada 1 tahun?

Semua dosa? Ayolah! Ia tak pernah berbohong, mabuk-mabukkan, merokok, memakai narkoba, menyetubuhi seseorang, dan segala macam larangan dari yang maha kuasa. Justru ia rajin beribadah—memohon maaf terutama karena rasa cintanya pada sesama.

Tunggu.

CINTA?

SESAMA?

Itukah yang menyebabkan Tuhan muak padanya?

...

GAH!

Apa pun komentar orang, ia tak peduli jika kenyatannya sebagai salah seorang _Bisex_ diketahui massa. Bahkan jika ia terkena hukuman dari Tuhan pun, rasanya terlalu kejam jika nyawanya ditarik kembali.

**PEDULI SETAN!**

Semua rasa sakitnya ini murni karena salah tubuhnya!

Ya!

Dia tak salah!

"UHUKK! OHOKK!... OHOOKK!"

_**CRAAT**__!_

_**BRUKK**_

Sekali lagi ia membatukkan darahnya diikuti oleh merosotnya tubuh tegapnya di depan pintu. Nafasnya makin terputus-putus dan kepalanya makin merasakan rasa sakit. Tubuhnya semakin lemas dan ia dapat merasakan bahwa kesadarannya seakan terancam dicabut. Pandangannya makin kabur dan tubuhnya semakin lemas serta gemetar. Ia sadar, kondisinya makin kritis. SIALAN!

"... cih... brengsek...!" umpatnya ditujukan pada kondisi tubuhnya. Jikalau ia tak dilahirkan dengan tubuh lemah... jikalau kedua orang tuanya masih hidup... jikalau...

... dan semuanya perlahan menggelap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

oh, sudah berapa lama ini?

Apa sudah satu jam?

Dua jam-kah?

"_... Sebast...!"_

Aah, ada suara. Suara Ciel.

Apa ia sudah pulang? Bayangannya tidak dapat terlihat dengan jelas.

"_... !... tian...!"_

Aah, seharusnya Sebastian menyambutnya dengan tangan terbuka, bukan dengan kondisi menyedihkan ini.

"_... Sebastian!..."_

Aah...

Benar juga...

Ini hari ulang tahunnya... seharusnya Sebastian memberinya hadiah sebagaimana tahun sebelumnya...

"_Sebastian!..."_

Aah, suaranya makin jelas dan rasanya ada sesuatu yang mengguncang tubuh peuda _Raven_ yang sekarat ini.

"**SEBASTIAN!"**

"AAARRGGHHHH!"

Sadar.

"Sebastian...!"

Ya, pemilik iris _Crimson_ tersebut kini sepenuhnya sadar dan langsung menjerit kesakitan sebagai pelampiasan sakit. Tubuhnya semakin sakit. Kepalanya semakin berat. Semua rasa sakit tak dapat enyah.

Disatu sisi ia lega.

Ciel telah pulang.

"Ma... maafkan aku! Aku hanya pergi keluar sebentar karena ada surat yang salah alamat... aku... aku kira kau masih lama perginya... ma-maaf..."

_**Tes**_

Air mata Ciel menetes.

"Maafkan aku!"

Kini pipi porselennya ternoda oleh segaris air yang meluncur dengan seenaknya.

Ternoda.

Wajah manis itu ternoda air mata.

Dengan tenaga yang sangat lemah dan pandangan yang mengabur disertai nafas yang terputus-putus, Sebastian merogoh kantung belanjaannya tadi, mencari sesuatu.

"Hentikan, Sebastian! Jangan bergerak lagi! Aku akan menelepon ambulans!" pinta Ciel seraya menangis. Sayang, Sebastian tak mempedulikannya. Ia tetap mencari 'sesuatu' dengan tenang, seakan ia tak pernah kesakitan sebelumnya, membuat Ciel yang telah menelepon ambulans sedikit emosi karena ia tak menurut.

"Sebastian!"

_**SREK**_

Dapat.

_**KLAK**_

Entah sempat atau tidak, Sebastian merasa ia harus memberikannya 'itu' sekarang.

Ia tak ingin membuang waktu. Harus sekarang.

Demi Ciel-nya tercinta.

Sebuah kotak hitam mungil terbuka, Ciel tercengang. Ia tak mampu merangkai kata.

Anggaplah Sebastian ini bodoh, karena masih sempat-sempatnya memikirkan hadiah di saat seperti ini. Oh, dan tentu, ucapannya.

"Haha... _Happy Birthday..._ UHUKK!... Ciel Phantom—UHUK!—... hive... Michaelis... OHOK!" ucap Sebastian putus-putus. "... _gelukkigeverjaardag... buon compleanno****..._" lanjutnya lemah.

Yang diselamati hanya bisa diam. Antara cemas dan senang. "Sebast—ini..." Ciel menahan tangis. Bukan tangis sedih, namun tangis bahagia.

"Hehe..." Sebastian tersenyum. Senyum manis.

Yah, apa, sih, reaksimu apabila kau diberi hadiah berupa LAMARAN oleh kekasihmu?

"Ciel, _Te Amo... Ik Hou—_UHUKK_—Van Je... Ti Amo*****—OHOKK—, I Love You..._ _Will you marry me?..._"

Sebuah cincin bertakhtahkan batu safir bersandingan dengan merah rubi. Warna perak mebentuk jalinan lingkaran rumit, disertai sebuah kartu ucapan untuk memperingati ulang tahunnya.

"A—aku..." Ciel kelabakan. Wajah memerah bercampur air matanya sungguh manis.

Sebastian ingin sekali memeluk tubuh mungil itu. mencium puncak kepala dan bibirnya, menenangkannya. Namun, sayang.

Rasa sakit kembali menyerang kepalanya. "...!"

Terus ditahannya rasa sakit itu.

Aahh, sakit ini sama seperti yang pertama kali ia merasakan rasa sakit yang amat, sejak usia pra-remaja.

Saat itu pula semua ingatan Sebastian sejak kecil hingga detik itu pula berputar, memenuhi pikirannya. Ia tersenyum kala mengingat dirinya yang masih kecil bermain dengan keluarga, menjadi satu-satunya yang selamat dari perampokan yang merenggut nyawa seluruh keluarganya, lalu dewasa ditunangkan oleh Paula, lalu diputus olehnya dan bertemu Ciel hingga sekarang ia melamarnya.

Hah, bahkan ia baru sadar bahwa hidupnya penuh ironi.

_**IIIUUUUU IIIUUU IIIUUUUU**_

Ambulans telah datang.

"... demi Tuhan..." jeda, "Sebastian, ambulans-nya datang!" pekik Ciel senang lalu segera menarik tangan Sebastian, tapi sebastian tak bereaksi apa-apa. "Sebastian...?"

Hanya tatapan kosong yang ia dapat.

"HWAAA!"

_**BRUUKK**_

_Oops_.

Beserta berat tubuh juga.

Ciel mendapati Sebastian jatuh menimpa tubuhnya. Wajahnya memerah dan segera menyembur, "_Scendere Di Me, Bastardo!******_"

Namun Sebastian hanya diam.

Ciel menyadari ada yang tak beres.

"... Sebastian?..."

Semilir angin menjawab pertanyaan Ciel. Lamat-lamat, ia mendengar suara lirih berbahasa Belanda berlatar belakang suara para regu medis yang keluar dari ambulans dan tengah berjalan ke arah mereka untuk membawa Sebastian ke rumah sakit.

"... _vaarwel..._"

_Vaarwel. _Selamat tinggal.

Saat itu pula, ia menyadari satu hal.

Dingin yang membeku.

"Sebastian...?"

Nafas yang tak terasa.

"He—hei..."

Wajah yang pucat.

"... jangan bercanda!"

Jiwa yang telah pergi.

"SEBASTIAN!"

Ini semua kusiapkan demi ulang tahunmu, sayang. Aku ingin mendengar jawaban 'bersedia' dari bibir kecilmu. Maaf karena selama ini aku bukanlah kakak yang baik, karena aku malah mencintai dan berani melamarmu. Aku juga bukan orang yang selalu ada di dekatmu karena selalu bekerja.

"SEBASTIAN!"

Selama ini aku selalu menyembunyikannya, tapi aku memiliki sebuah penyakit di otakku. Waktuku memang sedikit, karenanya aku ingin dapat bersamamu di saat terakhir.

"HEI, BODOH! BANGUUNN!"

Aku mencintaimu. Sangat. Aku rela membuang apa pun demimu. Aku ingin selamanya bersamamu. Jadi...

"BRENGSEEKK! BANGUUNN!"

Apa jawabanmu?

Jika aku telah pergi sebelum mendengarnya, maka sebelumnya aku ingin mengucapkan dahulu 'selamat tinggal'.

"SEBASTIAANN!"

Selamat tinggal, sayangku.

_._

_Sekarang dan selamanya, sayangku,_

_Tidurlah yang nyenyak_

'_Kan kusenandungkan sang _Lullaby

_Demi mengantarmu menuju dunia abadi_

_._

_**To Be Continued**_

_._

_._

**Note :**

*Cerita Saya yang telah di-re-write, 'Trick and Treat!' di FKI. Jika berkenan, silahkan dibaca dan memberi masukan.

**Nudis—orang yang hidup dengan gaya bertelanjang.

***'jagung' di sini maksud saya... itu, lho, 'adik' para lelaki... dapat lelucon ini dari salah satu cerita yang pernah saya baca di FVI.

****Gelukkigeverjaardag_, _BuonCompleanno —selamat ulang tahun(Dutch and Italian)

*****TeAmo_, _IkHouVanJe_, _TiAmo—aku mencintaimu(Spanish, Dutch, and Italian)

******Scendere Di Me, Bastardo—Get off of me, bastard(Italian)

**A/N :**

Maaf apabila ada adegan yang terasa terlalu cepat, kata-kata yang rumit dan aneh beserta typo. Puisi absud yang Saya rata tengah-kan itu terinspirasi dari lagunya, karena Saya baru tahu bahwa ada aturan mengenai dilarangnya _Songfict_ dalam FFn.

Singkat, NO FLAME AND SILENT READERS.


End file.
